


Penalty Game

by 4nimikii



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: Fishing, Haircuts, M/M, Pining, Punishment, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4nimikii/pseuds/4nimikii
Summary: Episode 8 Natsuki loses their fishing contest with a fish that only 17 cm long. His punishment is a haircut.Natsuki is crushing on Yuki and the only reason he sits through the punishment is because Yuki is the one holding him down
Relationships: Sanada Yuki/Usami Natsuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Penalty Game

**Author's Note:**

> I've been rewatching Tsuritama and I just love these soft boys...

Natsuki lost the competition. His fish was the smallest, and therefore he would be receiving a punishment.

  
Natsuki had let them win, he tried to explain. He’d been distracted helping Yuki, that’s it. He’d gone easy on them. So he really didn’t deserve the punishment.

  
His friends thought otherwise. The moment Natsuki ran, Haru, Yuki, and Akira chased him. Haru laughed wildly as the group ran, brandishing the scissors they meant to cut Natsuki's hair with. Natsuki wanted to yell back at him that it was dangerous to run with scissors, but the moment he turned his head back towards his pursuers, he was met with the bright red of Yuki's hair.

  
Natsuki sucked in a quick breath, slowing just enough for Yuki to grab him by the arm. The two of them to trip over each other and fall to the concrete. Natsuki groans at the impact. He sits up to complain about how dangerous that was, but Yuki catches himself and sits up quickly.

  
“Got you!” Yuki smiles, reaching out to hold Natsuki’s upper arms. Natsuki’s complaints lodge themselves in his throat. Haru and Akira slow to a stop behind Yuki, grinning at their prey.

  
“Good! Hold him down, Yuki!” Akira says, circling around the two of them. Haru smiles, snipping the scissors and he mirrors Akira.

  
Natsuki breaks his gaze away from Yuki to watch Haru and the damned scissors.

  
“You’re all crazy! That was dangerous, running around with those!”

  
“Sorry, sorry!” Haru laughs, not looking sorry at all as he crouches down behind Natsuki.

Natsuki tried to turn away, but Yuki's grip on his arms tighten. Natsuki looks at him, watching as Yuki leans in, pressing his weight down on Natsuki so he can’t escape.  
If he really wanted to, Natsuki is sure he could force his way out of Yuki’s grip. Yuki has a slender frame, and the only muscles on his body are the ones he got from working on Captain Ayumi’s boat this summer, so it’s not much of a contest between them. But Natsuki finds he doesn’t want to get out of Yuki’s hold. Especially when he leans closer like that, with his wide smile Natsuki had once though impossible for the shy boy. Natsuki finds, when Yuki smiles like that, he really doesn’t want to do anything but stare, and bask is his the warmth he radiates.

  
“Give Akira the scissors, Haru!” Yuki laughs. Natsuki is grateful for his foresight.

  
Haru pouts, complaining how it was unfair, but hands the scissors over. Natsuki is momentarily relieved, until he feels Akira’s hand descend on his shoulder.

  
“Please stay still.” Akira says. Natsuki tenses immediately.

  
There’s two pair’s of hands tugging at his hair and Natsuki does his best to stay still as he’s manhandled. The three of them talk around him, instructing Akira where to cut and when he misses a spot.

  
Natsuki lowers his eyes to where Yuki’s hands hold him arms. At this point Natsuki has given up, so it’s mostly unnecessary, but Natsuki adores the constant contact. Yuki’s fingers are calloused from work, and though his grip is tight, it doesn’t hurt. Whenever he laughs at something Haru does, his fingers tighten ever so slightly on Natsuki’s skin.  
He can’t help but think about Yuki’s fingers intertwining with his own. What Natsuki would give to pull his arms out of Yuki’s hands and meet him halfway. To have those soft squeezes around his palm, intentional and reassuring.

  
He’s thought about it before. He’s thought about doing a lot of things with Yuki. Mostly small things. But small things hold so much meaning. Natsuki’s always conscious about what he lets himself do. Especially when he realized his growing affection towards Yuki is probably not just friendship.

  
Natsuki is always thinking about touching Yuki. Guiding his hands when he fishes. Leaning his shoulder against Yuki when they sit next to each other. Reaching out and pulling Yuki’s smiling face to Natsuki’s lips.  
Natsuki startles out of his thoughts when Yuki let’s go. He blinks up at Yuki’s face, immediately fearful that he’s let his intentions show on his face, or worse, spoken them aloud without realizing. But no, Yuki is focused on his friends behind Natsuki’s back.

  
“Pass me the scissors!” Yuki smiles, reaching passed Natsuki’s face. “I’ll cut his bangs!”

  
Akira hums his approval, handing the scissors over. Yuki directs his smile on Natsuki this time and it’s all he can do to keep himself from gasping when those calloused fingers reach for Natsuki’s face.  
Haru leans around Yuki’s shoulder to watch him work, but Natsuki is focused on the gentle fingers tugging him where Yuki needs.  
Yuki sticks his tongue out as he works. Quickly snipping the hair around Natsuki’s face. Natsuki isn’t sure he’s breathing. His heartbeat is too fast and too loud, he’s scared Yuki will hear it in his close proximity. He forces himself to take a breath in slowly, so not to raise suspicion.

  
“There!” Yuki declares. He leans back inspecting his work.

  
Natsuki can feel his face heating up. He’s suddenly aware that all of his friends are staring at him expectantly. Natsuki tears his eyes away from Yuki and scowls. He reaches up and runs his fingers through his hair.

  
“It’s gone!” he starts. The group just laugh, standing up. Yuki extends a hand down to Natsuki. Natsuki accepts the help, feeling a tug in his heart when Yuki let’s go. But he’s distracted again soon enough as he turns to look at the pile of black hair on the ground.

  
“You guys cut too much!” Natsuki grumbles, running fingers through his hair and shaking the loose stands out. Haru excitedly picks up the small black cloud of Natsuki’s hair. Natsuki just scoffs at his antics as the alien places it atop his own hair.

  
Yuki laughs from his spot next to Natsuki before turning his smile on his now short haired friend.

  
“It’s not so bad! I bet it feels a lot nicer now!” He says, reaching out. Natsuki sucks in a quick breath and Yuki’s fingers run through Natsuki’s short locks. The pads of his fingers press against his scalp and Natsuki wants to sigh into his touch. He lets Yuki handle him, content with the contact, until Yuki quickly pulls away. Natsuki catches the look of embarrassment on Yuki’s face before the red head turns away, heading back towards their fishing equipment.

  
“It’s great!” Haru agrees, “Natsuki looks very handsome!”

  
Natsuki huffs, but smiles at his friend. He turns to follow Yuki back to their spot.

  
“Next time I’m going to win, I’m not going easy in you guys anymore!” He declares.

  
He’s rewarded by Yuki turning to look over his shoulder at Natsuki, flashing that warm smile that has Natsuki falling for him over and over again.


End file.
